Une bien vaine réalisation
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Ms-Figg. Le Professeur Snape réalise que quelque chose cloche sérieusement à Poudlard. Hermione veut savoir ce que c'est. Ms-Figg est aussi dans la fic XD
1. Chapter 1

Merci pour toutes ces reviews sur Le Professeur Snape la perd ! Noumea entame donc cette fic avec la centième ^^

Je l'ai déjà entièrement traduite (il y a juste un second chapitre ^^).

AVIS AUX AMATRICES ! (Histoire que je n'aie pas de plaintes à la fin). Ceci n'est PAS une fic classée M. C'est un T, un T !

Là. Bonne lecture, maintenant ^^

.

Une bien vaine réalisation

.

Hermione atteignit le hall d'entrée pour trouver un Professeur Snape renfrogné se tenant seul, les poings fermement serrés à ses côtés. Il tremblait légèrement. Curieuse, elle le rejoignit.

« Tout va bien, professeur ? » demanda la demoiselle gryffondor.

Snape se tourna vers elle.

« Oh, non » grogna-t-il, puis « Allez-vous-en, petite idiote !

-Mais que faites-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là… Juste comme ça ?

-Devez-vous toujours poser un million de questions ?

-Je n'en ai posé qu'une.

-Si vous devez vraiment le savoir, je résiste.

-Et à quoi ?

-Toute inclinaison inhabituelle pour toute chose dont je n'aurais habituellement aucune envie. »

Les sourcils d'Hermione s'élevèrent légèrement alors qu'elle le fixait toujours.

« Devez-vous toujours vous y contraindre à ce point ? »

Snape soupira, puis il abandonna tout bonnement. Il se relaxa.

« Miss Granger, qui est le plus méchant acerbe, sarcastique et à sale caractère professeur de Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il.

« En dehors de vous ?

-Ne soyez pas effrontée. Vous vous accordez au fait que cette description me convient, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Maintenant, regardez-moi. Est-ce que je suis attirant? »

Hermione étudia le grand nez, les cheveux graisseux et le grand nez. Elle hésita, puis dit « Eh bien, pas dans le sens classique du…

-AHA ! » s'exclama-t-il, pointant son long doigt sur elle. Bien sûr, Hermione faillit défaillir de surprise. « Vous voyez ? Ca commence !

-Qu'est-ce qui commence ? »

Snape jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée du hall puis revint vers Hermione.

« Vous ne voyez rien de bizarre dans cette situation, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione regarda autour puis l'homme en face d'elle à nouveau.

« Autre chose que la manière dont vous agissez ? Non » répliqua-t-elle.

« C'est un mercredi matin et alors que tous deux devrions être en classe, aucun de nous ne l'est. Et il n'y a eu personne arrivant par la porte ou descendant les escaliers. C'est comme si le château entier était vide en dehors de vous et moi » lui expliqua Snape.

La bouche d'Hermione s'arrondit alors qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers l'entrée du hall.

« Ca, c'EST bizarre » commenta-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui arrive ?

-C'est simple, Miss Granger. Nous avons été amenés ici. »

Hermione extirpa immédiatement sa baguette et passa en revue l'endroit, prudente.

« Amenés par qui ? » demanda-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait des autres ?

-Ecartez votre baguette. Ca ne va pas nous aider.

-De quoi vous parlez ? »

Hermione la garda levée, les yeux fouillant à nouveau l'espace avant de revenir se fixer sur Snape.

« Votre réponse à ma question sur mon pouvoir d'attraction a montré une légère hésitation. Vous avez changé votre réponse en court de route. Ca aurait dû être un 'non'. Je ne suis pas du tout attirant, Miss Granger, et vous avez tenté de dire que je n'avais pas une beauté 'classique', ce qui implique que vous me trouvez attirant d'une autre manière. Pensez-vous que c'est normal ? »

Hermione rougit.

« Non » admit-elle.

« Ca ne l'est pas. Nous avons été manipulés par quelqu'un, ou quelque chose. On dirait que personne d'autre n'est au courant de cela, mais j'ai… Des rêves, particulièrement lucides, de différentes situations, certaines totalement outrageantes, impliquant… »

Snape cessa de parler un instant avant de ramener ses yeux sur Hermione, une certaine chaleur apparaissant dans ses yeux noirs avant qu'il ne secoue la tête, la combattant.

« Par l'enfer » siffla-t-il en relevant les yeux. « Peu importe qui fait ça, qu'il arrête !

-Impliquant quoi ? »

Snape ramena son regard sur elle, fixant ses lèvres.

« Voulez-vous savoir la vérité ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione eut soudain la sensation que Snape avait la plus belle voix au monde.

« Oui » soupira-t-elle. Elle sentait une étrange sensation se développer dans son ventre alors qu'elle le fixait.

« Nous impliquant, vous et moi, dans les actes sexuels les plus sensuels, érotiques, et souvent brutaux, connus par le monde magique » lui ronronna-t-il.

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui, son cœur commençant à battre rapidement alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle en appréciait réellement l'idée. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, bordel ?

« Comme je l'ai dit, ces rêves étaient lucides… A tel point que je suis tenté de croire qu'ils se sont réellement déroulés. Je peux décrire votre corps intimement, centimètre par centimètre » annonça-t-il doucement, faisant un pas dans sa direction. Il semblait que les pieds d'Hermione étaient fixés au sol. Elle ne… pouvait pas bouger.

« Nous sommes manipulés » lui souffla-t-il. Quelque chose contrôle nos vies… Nous faisant agir… en dehors de nous-mêmes. »

Snape se pencha soudainement en avant pour capturer les lèvres d'Hermione, qui lui semblèrent comme couvertes de miel chaud alors que son corps était envahit de désir et que son entrecuisse s'humidifiait.

Snape se recula, les yeux légèrement brillants alors qu'il ressentait son propre désir.

« Apparemment, cette fois, il n'y a ni histoire, ni aventure. Uniquement… la luxure. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas résister.

-Alors ne résiste pas » répondit doucement Hermione en se penchant vers lui.

« Que ça aille se faire voir, peu importe ce que c'est » gronda soudainement Snape, soulevant Hermione dans ses bras et l'emportant en direction de l'entrée des cachots

Et ce fut la fin de la lutte contre les inclinations inhabituelles.

.

oOo

.

« La vache » se dit Ruth alors que Snape emportait Hermione à ses appartements privés, selon les mots affichés par son écran d'ordinateur. Elle tentait d'écrire sa fanfic « un sombre scénario » mais n'avait pas pu, et avait donc finalement tenté de pianoter un petit truc léger pour passer le temps. C'était finalement devenu quelque chose de totalement cinglé.

Il semblait bien que Snape l'avait repérée, comme toutes celles qui écrivaient à son sujet.

« Ces personnages de fictions deviennent juste de plus en plus conscients chaque jour. C'est juste flippant » soupira-t-elle, sauvegardant l'histoire et s'éloignant de son bureau pour aller ce faire un thé.

Elle pourrait réessayer plus tard.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Lol. Ouais. J'ai vraiment été faire du thé. En fait, j'ai eu cette idée après avoir lu une petite histoire en deux chapitres appelée « Oh non! Une fanfic ! » de Lue'cleste, sur fanfiction . net, où Snape réalise qu'il est dans une fanfic et court prévenir tout le monde. Ils sont déjà au courant. Le moyen de Dumbledore d'éviter ça est de dormir d'un bout à l'autre, comme ça il n'est pas impliqué. Minerva se plaint du fait que l'auteur n'aime que lui et envoie les autres au diable. Hermione y est, mais sans qu'il ne soit question de relation amoureuse. Il y a de nombreux moments OOC pour Snape. Il joue avec des chatons et pleure beaucoup. C'était vraiment drôle. Donc, j'ai juste écrit un OS « Snape réalise qu'il est dans une fanfic » mais avec lui et Hermione. Dans de nombreuses histoires, Snape et Hermione sont seuls sans aucune raison valable. Lol. J'ai donc juste utilisé ce scénario. J'espère que je vous ai fait sourire. Merci d'avoir lu.

.

Note d'Aë: J'ai juste décidé de me détendre en pianotant une petite traduction d'un truc léger. L'OS est finalement devenu une histoire en deux chapitres, attendez la suite pour bientôt ^^

Naissances vierges 3 n'est pas totalement bêtaisé donc il y aura deux chapitres la semaine prochaine !

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : C'était très agréable à lire et pour être honnête, j'ai pas vu arrivé le coup de l'auteur démasqué par ses personnages. Que puis-ajouter à part : bien vite la suite ^^ et merci ton super boulot Aë !

.

-Devez-vous toujours poser un million de questions ? **( heu, si j'ai bien compté, ça fait seulement trois questions...faut toujours qu'il exagère ^^)**

-Je n'en ai posé qu'une. **(ben non, trois en fait, enfin, je crois ^^)**

.

-Ne soyez pas effrontée. Vous vous accordez au fait que cette description me convient, n'est-ce pas ? **»**** (ben...un peu quand même, non ? ^^)**

Hermione acquiesça.

« Maintenant, regardez-moi. Est-ce que je suis attirant? » **(Oh ouiiiii!)**

.

-C'est simple, Miss Granger. Nous avons été amenés ici. » **(et là, en font sonore j'imagine bien la musique de X-files - les frontières du réel ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 ~ Pas si vain que cela

.

« Voilà. C'est fini » annonça Hermione en s'asseyant.

Snape croisa les mains derrière le dos et alla se poster dans son dos.

« Je vais commencer ça » marmonna tout bas Hermione, un petit sourire démoniaque se formant sur son visage alors qu'elle s'y attaquait…

oOo

Ruth était assise à son ordinateur, comme d'habitude, quand elle fut soudainement prise de l'envie pressante de prendre une douche et de mettre sa tunique perlée et un t-shirt de coton. Elle s'était déjà douchée le jour même et n'avait pas été spécialement active, mais ça ne la freina pas.

Elle fit exactement cela, lavant et réarrangeant ses dreadlocks, se séchant impeccablement puis appliquant une lotion sur tout son corps. Elle brusha ses cheveux et s'habilla, mettant une paire de boucles d'oreilles rondes à perles, puis un bracelet et un collier assortis. Elle s'examina dans le miroir. Elle avait l'air d'une fille des îles.

Elle se surprit à sortir de son appartement et descendit, dépassant le bureau d'accueil pour rejoindre l'appartement 223. Elle frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit.

« Eh bien, salut, toi » dit Calvin, l'homme d'entretien, repoussant son chapeau de cow-boy en arrière et lui souriant agréablement. « Qu'est-ce qui te ramène ici ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, mais je voudrais entrer » marmonna-t-elle.

Les deux sourcils de Calvin s'arquèrent, et il se décala d'un pas.

« Mi casa es su casa » répliqua-t-il. Ruth s'avança lentement à ses côtés et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, vérifiant à gauche et à droite, puis sourit. Il rentra et referma la porte.

Personne ne l'avait vue arriver…

.

oOo

.

Hermione finit de taper sur son Impero 2000 qu'elle venait de créer. Il créait un générateur magique, et ils avaient tout installé à la Cabane Hurlante. Poudlard contenait trop de magie pour qu'un équipement électronique y fonctionne, mais la cabane était parfaite.

L'Impero 2000 était la réponse au problème des fanfictions. Si les gens du monde réel voulaient manipuler les personnages de celui d'Harry Potter, il était alors juste qu'ils aient une louche de leur propre potion.

L'écran luit d'une lumière vert sombre alors que sa magie s'activait, Ruth et ce qui l'entourait étant manipulés par l'Impero, lequel était amplifié et magiquement connecté à tout ce que le texte avait affiché sur l'écran. Elle avait été placée dans une situation très compromettante par Hermione.

« C'est mon tour de prendre le dessus » ronronna Severus, une lueur amusée passant dans ses yeux alors qu'Hermione relevait les mains sur le clavier, prête à suivre ce qu'il dicterait.

« J'espère seulement, pour son bien, que notre auteur 'Ms_Figg' a une bonne constitution et un réflexe de déglutition proche de l'inexistant » plaisanta le Maître des Potions alors qu'Hermione gloussait.

« Et pensez-y, il y a des milliers d'autres de ses semblables dont nous pouvons nous venger. Ils sont tous dans les données de l'ordinateur. Je les ai récupérés sur Ashwinder, les archives WIKTT, Granger Enchanted, The Online Wizarding Library, the Petulant Poetess, Adult, et quelques autres sites internet. Ca va être terriblement amusant » conclut-elle, ses yeux d'ambres plissés d'anticipation.

« En effet » acquiesça Snape. « A présent… »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Juste un petit truc qui m'est venu quand je faisais le ménage. Pas très détaillé, mais ça m'a fait rire. Merci d'avoir lu.

.

Note d'Aë : Voilà la fin de ce petit duo ^^

A bientôt !

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Aha ! J'ai beaucoup aimé. J'aurais quand même bien aimé savoir ce qu'ils réservaient à notre Ms-Figg... Tant pis, il ne nous reste plus qu'à l'imaginer.

.

elle fut soudainement prise de l'envie pressante de prendre une douche et de mettre sa tunique perlée et un t-shirt de coton. **(Tiens ? Quelle drôle d'idée...)**

.

« Qu'est-ce qui te ramène ici ? **(J'en ai une vague idée, j'attends de voir si ça se confirme ^^) Aë : **Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais il me fait l'impression d'un Marcus Delaluci en version moldu et sympathique… En tout cas en VO il parle pareil ^^

Personne ne l'avait vue arriver… **(Aïe, ça pue pour Ruth tout ça...)**

.

L'Impero 2000 était la réponse au problème des fanfictions. Si les gens du monde réel voulaient manipuler les personnages de celui d'Harry Potter, il était alors juste qu'ils aient une louche de leur propre potion. **(Et voilà ! Je m'en doutais... Et vlan, c'est le retour de manivelle.) **Aë : « Je dis ça je dis rien v2 » : Si c'est pour récupérer de jolis morceaux sexy et pervers et sympathiques, elles vont toutes écrire des fics. Hum.

.

« C'est mon tour de prendre le dessus » ronronna Severus, une lueur amusée passant dans ses yeux alors qu'Hermione relevait les mains sur le clavier, prête à suivre ce qu'il dicterait. **(Avec tout ce que Ms-Figg en à fait baver à Severus, je pense qu'elle va déguster ^^) **Aë : Cela nous est épargné. Ou volé, à voir…

« J'espère seulement, pour son bien, que notre auteur 'Ms_Figg' a une bonne constitution et un réflexe de déglutition proche de l'inexistant » plaisanta le Maître des Potions alors qu'Hermione gloussait**. ****(Ouch ! Les barbares!) **XD

.

« En effet » acquiesça Snape. « A présent… » **(Allez-y les gars, lâchez-vous ^^)**


End file.
